Shikamaru e o Festival
by Cat Tsuki
Summary: Shikamaru recebeu a missão de cuidar do festival e escrever uma mensagem incentivando as pessoas a ir, mas será que isso vai ser fácil? As coisas podem não ser tão simples quanto parece. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pretencesse Shikamaru apareceria mais. 

**Sinopse: **Shikamaru recebeu a missão de cuidar do festival e escrever uma mensagem incentivando as pessoas a ir, mas será que isso vai ser fácil? As coisas podem não ser tão simples quanto parece.

**Shikamaru e o Festival**

Shikamaru POVs

Ah! Isso é tão chato. Afinal porque eu tenho que fazer isso? Porque é uma missão! Eu sei disso. Por mais simples que as coisas possam parecer a godaime só me atribui tarefas em forma de missão para ter certeza que eu vou fazer; aaaa... mas isso é tão problemático.

Além do mais; que tipo de missão é essa? Tsunade – sama me mandou ser responsável pela segurança do festival que vai ter em Konoha daqui uma semana. A Ino fica dizendo que eu não deveria reclamar de uma tarefa como essa, "é fácil Shikamaru, você não vai ter muito o que fazer" ela disse. Fácil... Ela acha mesmo que não vai ter confusão. Mas não posso culpá-la por isso afinal Ino não tem muito senso para ver essas coisas. Os outros dizem que estou exagerando, mas quem acha que isso não pode acontecer é porque não viu o Naruto quando ele está com fome, e a última tigela de ramen já tinha sido servida, ou o Chouji quando sabe que não será servido churrasco no festival, todo ano é a mesma coisa; ele já foi até pedir para a Godaime incluir churrasco no cardápio do festival, mas ele ainda não conseguiu convencê-la. Não sei porque ele ainda se dá ao trabalho, eu já tinha cansado.

E esse ano vai ser pior com certeza porque Tsunade – sama convenceu a Sakura e a Ino a fazer uma barraca do beijo, está claro que ela só pode ter conseguido que elas aceitassem por meio de chantagem, ela diz que é pra arrecadar fundos para o hospital, mas na verdade deve ser pra recuperar o dinheiro que ela perdeu na corrida de cavalos. Sasuke e Gaara ainda não sabem, mas já está mais que certo que vai dar confusão, porque eles gostam das garotas, isso já tá provado, eles só não admitem, mas como eles não estão namorando as garotas a hokage se aproveitou da situação.

Saco! Isso vai ser mesmo problemático, e eu não vou me meter na briga de ninguém, eles é que são problemáticos que se entendam. E além de toda aquela bagunça que vai ser dos dois brigando com todo mundo que tentar beijá-las, ainda tem aquelas garotas histéricas correndo atrás do Sasuke. Já estou vendo o tamanho da confusão. Não tenho mesmo vontade de ir, preferia ficar deitado olhando as nuvens. Elas são tão legais, só ficam flutuando e mudando de forma de acordo com o vento, elas é que são livres, não tem que se preocupar com essas coisas... Queria ser uma nuvem!

A Godaime ainda me deu a missão de escrever uma mensagem de incentivo para as pessoas irem ao festival. Como eu vou fazer isso se não acho interessante? O que é que tem de bom num festival? O que motiva as pessoas a freqüentá-lo? Eu não faço idéia. Talvez eu deva colocar... "se você gosta de ver barraco vá ao festival porque isso não vai faltar!". Mas que saco! Ah! Aí vem a Ino acho que vou perguntar p/ ela.

– Ino o que faz as pessoas querer ir ao festival?

– Você não sabe Shikamaru? Após fazer essa pergunta ela me olhou e pela minha feição concluiu que além de não saber eu realmente não me importava com isso. – Bom é por ser um dia em que podemos estar na companhia de quem se gosta e poder se divertir com ela. Me respondeu com indignação como se estivesse me dizendo que o mundo é redondo.

Hun! Isso me ajuda muito. Vamos ver o que mais consigo. Lá está o Neji, embora acredite que não vá dar em nada eu vou perguntar.

– Neji, o que você acha que motiva as pessoas a freqüentarem o festival? Ele me olhou com interrogação, afinal porque eu estaria perguntando aquilo. E mesmo com uma interrogação estampada na cara ele me respondeu.

Não sei, não dá p/ treinar no festival.

Depois de ouvir isso eu simplesmente continuei andando. Cara como ele é estranho, só pensa em treinar, só de imaginar isso já fico com sono. Agora estou vendo Naruto e Chouji, mas nem vou perguntar p/ eles porque é claro que eles vão pra comer. A Sakura me deu a mesma resposta que a Ino. Também não me ajuda muito para escrever a tal mensagem. Bom, acho que vou me sentar e tentar alguma coisa. Vamos ver..., pelo que eu consegui praticamente parece que as garotas querem ir para ter uma chance de arrumar um namorado, e os garotos p/ comer, com exceção do Neji é claro, as crianças para brincar, os adultos para acompanhar as crianças. Que coisa mais chata. Sem contar que estou vendo a confusão armada.

Depois de pensar um pouco foi isso o que eu consegui:

"Se forem ao festival esse ano, com certeza vai ter o que ver. Eu não vou me meter na briga de ninguém nem afastar multidão. As fãs problemáticas do Sasuke se não quiserem chorar, e me poupar trabalho é melhor não ir. Isso é muito problemático. Eu só vou porque é uma missão".

**Owari**

* * *

**Isso foi uma tentativa de humor.**

**Por favor não me matem!**

**Eu tive vontade de fazer algo com o Shikamaru, só não imaginei que um dia eu **

**escreveria um POVs. Tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao ponto de vista do Shika.**

**Bem... está aí, é meio curtinha, mas espero que tenham gostado.**

**Kissus!!**


End file.
